1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless terminal, and more particularly to a camera lens module mounted on a portable wireless terminal and a portable wireless terminal having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of the information and communication technology industry, various types of portable wireless terminals having various functions are coming into the market. Such terminals typically include a common bar type terminal, a flip type terminal provided with a flip cover, a folder type terminal with a folder which is mounted to be capable of being closed and opened to a predetermined angle on the main body of the terminal, and so forth.
Said terminals are additionally provided with various functions, for example, e-mail reception and transmission, Internet games, character transmission, and so forth, beyond the basic functions for sound transmission and reception. Recently, as novel modes of communication technology such as CDMA 1x EVDO have been introduced, the services available are increasingly extended to inter-user image communication between terminals, moving image service, etc.
As a result, the terminals are additionally provided with various key buttons, a camera lens, etc., in order to perform the above-described functions.
In particular, as the image communication and moving image service using portable wireless terminals have been extended, a camera lens gradually has become an essential component of a portable wireless terminal.
However, due to the tendency toward miniaturizing and lightening portable wireless terminals, it is difficult to secure a space for mounting a camera lens in wireless terminals. Furthermore, because the lens has been mounted on a side of a display or a top surface of the body, and has been directed toward a specific direction, there is inconvenience in that it is necessary to change the direction of the terminal in order to photograph objects positioned at various angles. Also, there exists a camera lens which can be removably attached to a portable wireless terminal using a ear-microphone jack or the like. However, such a camera lens is troublesome in that its user is required to separately carry and attach it to the terminal as needed.